User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 4
(Yes, i did this in JesseFan300's Birthday, this is what i promised in yesterday's blog, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDE! :D This will be your present! Anyway last time... Lane pointed at something) *Everybody sees a chest* Steve: It is a chest! Jesse: Oh, i wonder what's inside? Lane: Hm, i heh could take a look! *He opens it* *Everybody else seems surprised about what it is* Lane: :/... It is empty! Steve: Shall we all... Lane: A Paper, says... "Look, HARDER!" Steve: Well, I am ½ Of this but ok! *Everybody looks closer inside the chest and then...* The Mysterious One: HA-IAH! *Slams them all 9 with a log* All: Oof! *Faints* The Mysterious One: >:)! *Later, all of them tho yeah heh yes all sleeps somewhere, a dark room, at least not stuck in chairs tho phew this time, but they are in a dark room and ah also it is one light only* *Wakes up* Steve: *Yawns* What happened? Petra: Idk, last time i remember, that chest we saw earlier was a trick! Steve: Oh, it wasn't a somewhat dream then? Petra: Nope, afraid this is real! Steve: Gulp! :( Petra: But where the heck are we? Steve: Uh, idk? *Shrugs* *Then the WHOLE place is lights on and they all is stuck in a corner in a big room* The Mysterious One: So, i told you guys to not escape! But you broke that rule! >:( Sigh, i guess you guys NEED to know the real me, even my real name let's discuss this shall we? Lukas: This... Is just like how Romeo/The Admin moment, right? *He whispered this to Jesse* Jesse: I guess so! Steve: Uh, sure, what about you? The Mysterious One? *Reuben shakes of fear hiding behind the team* The Mysterious One: Well, well, well, i am not a black evil living creature, i am actually having a gender, and i will tell ya why about me, my name... Will haunt you! You will have nightmares about me! A name THAT Scary, you will never... Forget it... Ever, again! >:D I.... Am... *Finally "The Mysterious One" Shall not be called "The Mysterious One" Again as the black costume rips apart and it reveals to be a girl so yes it was a female all the named time and she looks innocent and her scary name is...* Annie! :D... *The guys looks confused at Annie since she looks... Innocent* Annie: Oh! *Clears throat* ANNIE! :D... Steve: Uh, Annie? :/ Annie: :) *Nods* Annie! Steve: Annie? Annie: ANNIE! >:( Steve: Annie?... Annie: "ANNIE!" >:/ Steve: Uhh, What? :/ *Shrugs* Annie: :/... *Cricket sound of awkwardness* Steve: "Annie?" XD Ah... What the? What kind of a silly name is Annie anyway? XD Petra: Steve, shush! :O Annie: ENOUGH! >:( Steve: :/... Annie: Thank You! Steve: De Nada! Annie: Ehem! *Clears throat again* Right, eh right i clears the throat to be serious, so... Oh so guys then "pals" as you can see WHY i kidnap ya, why, am i doing this? All these questions? Lane: *Stares at camera* I could ask her, but it would be crap! Annie: Well, i am evil because... Sigh! *Flashback* Back at school, i was always the loved one! *Showing flashbacks of her doing science at school... And fails making it explode oh explodes and fails* By nobody! *The kids laughs at her* *Teacher stamps "Failed" At her head* I was never having any friend at all, *Seen her eating at lunch break, nobody sits with her, all alone* Only eated lonely... Well, actually i had friends but... *They try to talk with her* Some of them was annoying *Some other "Friends" does a wedgie at her* Others bullies me... All the time! :( My only friend... Was the boy i loved *Seeing a handsome boy at school* And i had a geek friend *A girl with glasses looking like a geek or nerd* And to not speak about my last friend, Idiotic kid *Yes, a dimwitted one* The reason why i was hated, is because of what I did to them... Steve: What did ya ah even do? Annie: Ya know... *She is seen punching other kids* *They cry* I slap little younger children... *Seen stealing their lollipops* Steals their candy... *She is seen spraying cans using and use them on school wall saying "The Principal is a..." And the real principal sees her* Making fun of my principal, *Seen putting TNT on the toilet* Pranking ah hah always rlly funny with pranking... *A kid sits on toilet and explodes* And the main reason why? Well... I HATED ALL OF THEM! *She is seen throwing stuff and trash cans and being a jerk to everybody else* That is why they hate me! *Flashback ends* Olivia: Why was you like that? Annie: Why? Because ever since i was born, i hated everything, even my family! Steve: *Looks at camera* Man, what is this girl even doing with life? Annie: Everybody in the world are DORKS, LOSERS... To put it simply... My slaves, my minions... My... Prisoners! >:D *Steve and friends gasps* Annie: Of course i hate heroes, like you guys as well, pardon me but well... Why do i even hate eh everybody? Well, nobody started to do anything with me, i just... Was born this way! Z:D Axel: Dude, what a loser! Annie: Shut it, fatty! Ivor: He is not fat, he is just having strong arms! Axel: Yeah... Annie: Ugh, i don't care! Jesse: Hey! You have NO REASON to do any of this at all? :/ Annie: Nope! :) Petra: Eh... I still don't understand! Annie: You don't u sure? >:) Petra: Yeah?... *Shrugs* Annie: Tell ya what? I am just going to... Abuse you even more! This time, ya will suffer! And i don't need slaves, i will betray them sooner or later, if i had slaves right now, they could seize you all right now, but not now! I am here myself... I take you guys to the torture room! You will suffer, you will... Reuben: Grrrr! >:( *He bites Annie's leg* Annie: AAAH! *Steve pushes Annie to the ground as she suffers Reuben lets her leg go and she is holding the leg* Annie: Ssss... Aaa... Ssss... Aaa.... Ssss.... Aaa... Ssss... Aaa... Ssss... Petra: *Whispers* Just... Escape ok????? Everybody Else: Right! *Everybody runs away from Annie* Annie: HEY! >:( COME BACK! *She gets up and chases them* Steve: Oh no! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad! Olivia: I KNOW! Jesse: Hey! We must hide but how? Ivor: *Looking for hide spotting* There! *Points at a hiding spot is uh idk is something they can be hiding at anyway* *They all run into a room which looks like an abandoned toy store* Annie: Where are you guys at... *Stops and notices... She have MORE THINGS to hide in than just a toy store* Curses, WHERE ARE THEY!?? >:) Well... Come on, come on, where ever you guys are at... I promise i is letting you go... *She hides a sword behind herself* Lane: Shh! *Hides* Steve: *Nods* Shh... *He sinks under some toys* Ivor: Omg, what are we gonna do? Annie: Hm... If i was 9 Guys escaping me... >:D... *She counts meanwhile entering some house we won't see yet to think it is EITHER The Toy Store or is something else she saw* Annie: 97.... 98... 99... 100! *She opens door* AHA! >:D... :/... No? *Outside, we see she enter "Pizza Hut"* You guys is not interested in pizza? Idk, pizza is not my style but idk? I could enjoy some right now... If this place is not that old that is... Meh *Shrugs* Whatever, this place is abandoned so i guess it won't hurt just taking it right now... Let's take a lunch break! *She eats pizza meanwhile the others have their chance to escape* Lane: Psst, guys! We can escape! Axel: Geez, i am so scared! Lukas: Me too! *Everybody sneaks out of Toy Store yeah uh huh The Toy Store did not make a sound... Until...* Steve: Phew, alright... I guess nobody is inside anymore so... *He slams The Toy Store's door and the sound is loud* Everybody: STEVE! >:( Annie: What the? *She sees outside the window notices all of them* HEY! There you are! Hey stop! I will get you... *Everybody escapes again* When i finish my pizza... *She eats the pizza* *End of Part 4! Sorry if... It was not long enough, also i had to finish it, so my friend have his birthday present sorry... If i am late or early btw but Happy Birthday!* Category:Blog posts